Letters
by A. Lee
Summary: A collection of short stories taking place throughout various times in the Harry Potter series. *Complete*
1. The Entire Quidditch Team

I'm putting all of my Harry Potter short stories with no significance in Letters.  
  
"The entire soccer team!" a voice said from behind her.  
  
Ankara turned around, confused. "What?"  
  
Alalia smiled at her friend. "This girl's backpack broke in the middle of the hallway, and the entire soccer team stopped and asked her if she needed help. And she told them no, thank you, that she could handle it! I mean, if it were me, I would be 'Thank you so much for offering, the books are so heavy, so yeah, help me get it to class!'"  
  
Caliena chimed in. "Yeah, me too. I'd be like 'You, you, and you, carry my backs!' I mean, do you know how heavy our books are?"  
  
Ankara frowned. "I don't know . the entire soccer team just ~happened~ to be there? How do you know it's true?"  
  
"Don't ask me," Alalia shrugged. "Jennie told me about it."  
  
"I still don't think it's true though ." Ankara trailed off, biting her lip. She sunk deep into thought. If they offered to carry her books to class, would she accept? Probably not, she wasn't that kind of person. She began to imagine it. The guys asked her, and she says no . her class is just there. She broke off the memory. It just wasn't her. Now Hermione Granger, on the other hand .  
  
Second Year:  
  
Hermione Granger was talking hurriedly Harry and Ron. "And," she said, "the Polyjuice Potion still needs-"  
  
The audible rip cut her off as her bag's seams split, and all her books came tumbling out. She growled in frustration.  
  
"You need help?" Harry offered.  
  
"No," Hermione shook her head. "You guys go on ahead. I won't be along."  
  
Ron and Harry walked ahead, talking animatedly about some aspect of Quidditch or another, when two identical voice called her name.  
  
"Hermione," Fred said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, look! Thine fair bag has split! Dost thou need our help?" George faked a Romeo voice, and ended up cracking up.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You guys go on to class, I can handle it."  
  
At this time, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson showed up. "Are they bothering you?" Angelina asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, do you need help?" Alicia asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Hermione said. "Reparo." In a flash, her bag was fixed. A few moments later, her books were back in the bag.  
  
"All right, then, we'll be off," Angelina said. She whirled to face the twins. "Now, Weasleys, we have to get off to class before you lose us any House points!"  
  
Hermione trudged to Transfiguration, worried that she might be late, when she hear someone call her name. She turned to see Oliver Wood. "Yes?"  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"He should be off to class," she said blankly.  
  
"Oh," he said. "Thanks, then." And he went off, muttering things like "Quidditch strategy . Next match" etc.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went to class.  
  
Later .  
  
"Did you hear?" Parvati asked eagerly.  
  
"What?" Lavendar asked.  
  
"Well, Hermione was walking to class, and her bag broke."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And the ~entire~ Quidditch team offered to help carry her books to class."  
  
"Really?" Lavendar squealed.  
  
"And," Parvati said in a breathless voice, indicating that the clincher was still coming.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And she refused and said she could carry her own books!" Parvati finished with a flourish.  
  
"Really?" Lavendar asked, shocked.  
  
"I know," Parvati voiced similar sentiments. "I would have said yes right away. I mean, our books are heavy!"  
  
Lavendar nodded. "Plus, I wouldn't mind have some of the boys on the Quidditch team carry ~my~ books to class."  
  
The two dissolved in giggles.  
  
In the next bed, Hermione rolled over in her sleep and began snoring lightly.  
  
The End. 


	2. The Weasley Spirit

Summer after Fourth Year:  
  
Ginny stopped reading her book about Serena the Sorceress when she heard a crash against the door beside her. Percy occupied the room next to hers, of course. Sighing, she set down her book (and it was just getting to the good part!) and walked over to lean on Percy's door. "What's wrong now?" she asked, sighing.  
  
"Reparo," Percy muttered, fixing the paperweight he had just thrown across the room. "It's Fred and George! When will they learn to grow up?"  
  
"What'd they do this time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Percy sighed and put on a suffering expression. "They put a bucket of paint over my door. It was supposed to fall on me, but it fell on my boss, Mr. Weatherby, instead."  
  
"And you got yelled at," Ginny finished.  
  
Percy growled in frustration. "Don't they realize the kind of danger the world is in? If they could only get serious-"  
  
"Then they wouldn't be Fred and George," Ginny finished. "And they'd have lost their Weasley spirit. Which I think someone else around here has."  
  
Percy sputtered. "Just because I choose not to participate in such silly pranks-"  
  
"Get serious," Ginny retorted. "You haven't played a prank since Third Year. You've lost your Weasley spirit."  
  
Percy's voice was cold. "And do you remember what happened during that last prank?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "It was one prank. Mum's long since forgiven you for it. She's even worried now. You used to play the best pranks."  
  
"I almost killed her, Ginny," Percy said. "If it had come tumbling down a second later, she wouldn't have been able to stop it."  
  
"Stop being melodramatic," Ginny said sharply. "Mum wouldn't have died. At best, she would have broken bones, but she could have had them mended."  
  
"You don't know what it was like," Percy said in an anguished voice, "seeing the prank go wrong and seeing it falling on her like that. She looked like she was going to die!"  
  
"All I know is that everyone in this family is worried about you," Ginny said. "You know perfectly well that Fred and George are only trying to get you to play a prank again. Even Mum and Dad are worried."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts," Ginny said. "Remember the Weasley Quote: 'Don't get mad, get even.' Are you going to forsake your Weasley roots?"  
  
Percy smiled lopsidedly, in a way he hadn't for a long time. "It'd be kind of hard not to with this hair and these freckles."  
  
"That's my favorite brother," Ginny said broadly. "Now, what are you going to do to them?"  
  
Percy glanced at his sister. "You don't honestly think I'm going to tell you beforehand, do you?" he asked.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Never mind." She turned back to her room, unsure of whether she had done the right thing. Percy playing pranks? Oh, dear.  
  
A week later.  
  
Percy calmly ate dinner. He kept a Sneakoscope with him at all times now, so Fred and George had not successfully pranked him in a long time. All of a sudden, it began whirring. "Aparecio." Originally a spell to reveal invisible ink, he had modified it until it would reveal whatever Fred and George's latest prank was him was. His steak immediately glowed green. A simple wave of his wand, and the steak was no longer there. Fred and George scowled.  
  
As they sullenly drank their porridge, neither of them noticed the extraordinary transformation occurring.  
  
Molly Weasley was the first to notice, and then Ginny. Ron followed closely, and then Bill and Charlie. Arthur Weasley was the last to notice. He cleared his throat. "Umm . boys. I understand your need to rebel. After all, I went through the same phase. But dying your hair is still against Burrow rules."  
  
Fred blinked. George blinked. "Dying our hair?" they exclaimed at the same time. Both turned to look at the other, and began gaping.  
  
George had magenta hair, streaked with electric purple. His eyes were a fetching red-and-black polka dots. His ears had grown out and now resembled those of an elephant. His face had grown a long elephant's nose.  
  
Fred had hot pink hair streaked with black. His eyes were red and blue polka-dotted. He wore a girly pink dress with pink bows and frilly lace. His hair had grown, and was pulled back with pink bows that clashed with his hot-pink-and-black hair. His face had grown weaselly, with whiskers poking out of a rat's nose.  
  
Both gaped for a while more. Mr. Weasley was trying to choke back his laughter. Bill and Charlie were eying each other, trying to decide who had done it. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were both looking at the smug Percy.  
  
"This is bloody brilliant," Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Who pranked us?" George asked eagerly. "We'll pay you if you tell us what you exactly you did to us."  
  
"Bill?" Bill shook his head.  
  
"Charlie?" Charlie shook his head.  
  
"Ron?" Ron shook his head.  
  
"Ginny?" Ginny shook her head, while smirking.  
  
"Is this another of your punishments, Dad?" Fred asked suspiciously. "Like when you made Charlie belt out bawdy songs every time he checked out a girl?"  
  
Mr. Weasley coughed uncomfortably at the shrewd gaze of his wife. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said as blandly as he could.  
  
"Mum?" George asked. "This isn't like when he turned Dad's hair green because you thought he was cheating on you, is it?"  
  
Molly blinked. "That happened way before you were born. How did you know about that?"  
  
All eyes turned to Percy. "A simple combination, really," he smirked. "A little Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and voila." He leaned forward. "Who did you say was an insufferable sprat?"  
  
The End  
  
I just felt very sorry for Percy. That's all. 


	3. A Business Letter

June 27, 2002  
  
  
  
Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Somewhere in England  
  
Dear Mr. Dumbledore:  
  
Last week, I visited your school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was shocked by what I saw. The school does not in the least comply with Ministry rules, and might be condemned by the Ministry of Magic if further disobedience continues.  
  
First, when I entered the Great Hall, I discovered that posters of the Order of the Phoenix were hung all over, and that there was open support of this group. I must remind you, Mr. Dumbledore, that the Ministry of Magic has outlawed the Order of the Phoenix, and open support of them can be considered treason. You are forewarned.  
  
Secondly, I visited various classes, and was much dismayed at the material being taught there. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, all Years were learning complicated spells and such that should not be taught in school. I sadly even discovered Professor Arabella Figg teaching several First Years the Stupefy spell, which is high beyond their limits. In Potions classes, mere Third Years were brewing Veritaserum, and the higher Years worse. In Transfiguration classes, Fifth Years were learning how to become Animagi already. May I remind you that unregistered Animagi are disobeying the Ministry of Magic?  
  
Finally, I must ask you to discontinue the spreading of rumors. I heard You-Know-Who mentioned many times as being brought back to life. I even heard his real name spoken several times. I'm afraid that Hogwarts has not passed the Ministry of Magic's Approval Test. Hogwarts will not have the Approved by the Ministry of Magic Seal on it next year.  
  
Cordially yours,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
PW 


	4. A Personal Business Letter

The Burrow Somewhere in London, England June 28, 2002  
  
  
  
Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Somewhere in England, Unplottable  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore:  
  
I am writing you to inform you of some changes in the policy of the Ministry of Magic that you may find useful for your knowledge. First of all, Cornelius Fudge has recently retired from the position of Minister of Magic. To the public, he is resting healthfully, now relieved from the stress that had been causing him heart damage. However, you and I both know that he currently resides in St. Mungo's as a result of a particularly vindictive attack from Lord Voldemort. (Some things are easier to write than to say.)  
  
The new Minister of Magic is Lucius Malfoy. As a loyal Death Eater of Voldemort, he will undoubtedly only make decisions that support his master. I redundantly advise you to have all Order of the Phoenix members come out in the open and quit Ministry work immediately.  
  
You know, as well as I, that almost all Ministry employees are more loyal to you, from all Houses, even Slytherin. I have no doubt that the entire Department of Mysteries would relocate to Hogwarts at your command. Even wizards and witches who have not gone to Hogwarts know and respect your advice, and usually follow up on it.  
  
The Minister of Magic made several recent changes to the law. Some of the changes have made Muggles more vulnerable. Other changes re-encourage the prejudice against Muggle-borns, allowing owners of property to forbid Muggle-borns from going onto their property.  
  
There are several laws that will interest you most. The Werewolf Registry Laws have been annulled, which will undoubtedly help Professor Lupin. It will also allow Dangerous Creatures that are not on our side to operate for the Dark Lord. All of the prisoners of Azkaban have been freed, and their charges dropped. All loyal Death Eaters have returned to their master. The silver lining, however, is that Mr. Black can operate without fear of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement down his back.  
  
As of now, I am no longer Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation. I will be able to fully devote my time to cause.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Percy Weasley 


End file.
